emilefandomcom-20200213-history
MasaeAnela
Shauntelle Kikue, better known as MasaeAnela or Masae is a YouTuber and a friend of Emile. Like Emile, she's a happy go lucky person, but not as lucky as Emile sometimes getting really rotten luck, but she's happy never the less. Animal Crossing: New Leaf Day 36: The Land of Hope Chugga visited her town of Aurnion and it was revealed Amelia had moved there. Day 40: All's Well That Ends Well [Part 1] Emile briefly returned to her town on New Year's Eve. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bonus Episode Masae joined Emile to tackle the multiplayer of the game. TheRunawayGuys Tournaments She appeared in the Bomberman Live Battlefest tournament. In the Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament, she and Emile were a team called the "Streetpassers". Later in the Runaway Gaiden: Burnout Revenge. She participated in the Smash Bros. For Wii U tournament and made it to the semifinals. Fortune Street Masae joined TRG to play Mount Magmageddon, Mario Circuit, Castle Trodain and Alefgard. Her choice of character was Carver. During the Mario Circuit board a card chosen by another player limited the players' movements to one space on their next roll, and Masae was at a junction where both spaces were 500+ Tim spaces. Taking Jon's advice she moved towards the 690 following the one she hit - and rolled another 1 the following turn. During Castle Trodain many decisions she made would come back to haunt her, her not buying a specific shop early on in particular. She almost won Alefgard, but Emile went bankrupt on one of Jon's spaces instead (that he had just spruced up that same turn, no less). Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Part 38: "TEAMWORK!" Masae, now joined by Emile, beat some levels of the Golden Temple. Part 39: "Soul Sucking" Masae and Emile beat some more levels of the Golden Temple. Super Mario 3D World Masae controlled Princess Peach during all episodes. Mario Party 2 with Chuggaaconroy During a pause in uploading content on their accounts, the two played Mario Party 2 together. The playthroughs of Pirate Land, Horror Land, Mystery Land and Bowser Land were uploaded to Chugga's account while Space Land and Western Land went to Masae's. She got the Coin Star at Space Land thanks partly to rolling a 1 just as Emile said "unless you roll a 1..."; earlier that same board she did not set a Snifit trap which cost Emile all his Coins (even with one dice block Black Hole Bowser was guaranteed to hit him, as evidenced by Emile's "OH MY BARK!" when he realized where he was). Like Tim, Masae played as Yoshi. Unlike Tim in the TRG LP, Masae was able to win a board Splatoon Episode 1: Inkopolis News Time! Masae's voice can be heard in the background, saying the words "Stop yourself." Episode 19: Battle Dojo Masae appears as a guest star. Episode 20: Squad Battle Masae appears as a guest star ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome Amiibo'' Episode 25 Finale: Founder's Day At the end, Emile can be seen going on a train and visiting Masae's town, Aurnion, and can be seen walking to a house. We find that Molly, former villager of Palette, Emile's town, has moved to Aurnion, and Emile talks to her before the screen fades to black. Pokémon Black & White Masae provides bio art once more. Episode 5: Dream Team Masae plays multiplayer with Emile. Her file later returns for Episode 14 as Emile uses it to show off Liberty Island and capture Victini after fighting off Team Plasma; other than that, Whitlea only appears when Emile plans to show version differences between Black and White. Episode 82: Battle Across Time Masae battles Emile twice, controlling Whitlea. She ends up losing both battles without knocking out any of Emile's Pokémon. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Episode 44: Green Dream Team Masae appears as a guest star to demonstrate Co-star mode. Artwork She's also an artist making legendary Pokémon artwork in Emerald, Colosseum, XD: Gale of Darkness, ''Platinum'', and White as well as the pictures for his new teammates in XD. Dodrio Art.png|Trifecta Shadow Lugia Masae.png|Shadow Lugia Giratina Masae.png|Emile's Giratina Spiritomb Masae.png|Emile's Spiritomb Manaphy Masae.png|A Manaphy Azelf Masae.png|Emile's Azelf Uxie Masae.png|Emile's Uxie Mesprit Masae.png|Emile's Mesprit Rotom Masae.png|Emile's Rotom Latios Masae.png|Emile's Latios Latias Masae.png|Emile's Latias Creselia Masae.png|Emile's Cresselia Darkrai Masae.png| A Darkrai Dialga Masae.png|Emile's Dialga Palkia Masae.png|Emile's Palkia Masae Unova Starters.png|Unova Starters Trivia *Both Masae and Chugga have LPed Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Mario RPG, Pikmin, Paper Mario, and Kirby's Epic Yarn. **Coincidentally, their Super Mario RPG LP had some user input involved when deciding to LP it. Fans had requested Chugga to LP it at all and fans have requested for Masae to do it blind should she decide to LP the game. *It has been rumored that Masae and Chugga are in a relationship. They have appeared together multiple times in Stephen Georg's vlogs (though this is due to the short distance between the two). In Emile's outro of Episode 39 of the DKCR 3rd part of the lets play, he called her an "adorable girl" and Masae was so embarrassed that right at the end of the video and quietly said "you suck!".https://youtu.be/LassxcIAB0g?t=16m30s In the intro, she called him "lovely." *She helped Chugga write the Tiny Tim Adventures song. She also helped sing it when it appeared in Super Mario 3D World. **The song was the debut of an icon for her in the same style as those of the main three. *When asked the question of how her and Emile met, Masae answered that they first met through Skype calls. needed * Masae is 5'5".http://ask.fm/MasaeAnela/answers/112756759715 * In a Facebook/Twitter post thanking different contributors to his Xenoblade Chronicles LP, Chugga gave thanks to Momanela, Masae's mom, for watching and reviewing the first episode. * She has also guest starred on Brainscratchcomms' Pokémon X & Y, Super Mario Bros 3, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess playthroughs. *Has occasionally called Luigi "Weegee" (who is a completely different character usually seen in YouTube Poop videos); this was shown in Mario party 2 Horror Land. * Masae recorded a video of Shantae: Half Genie Hero for Yoshiller while at E3 2016. https://youtu.be/SXXQxDo8J9c?t=18m59s * She was given Eternal Sonata by a fan at ConBravo 2014. https://youtu.be/b2LXLGfzvbs?t=6m16s * Masae, like Chugga, likes The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. https://youtu.be/ttW09refHTg?t=18m55s *For a long time, Masae thought Sentret evolved from Furret instead of Sentret evolving into Furret. https://twitter.com/MasaeAnela/status/832711411050491904 *Masae has confirmed that she doesn't live with Chugga.https://twitter.com/MrKcSpot/status/832743282803240961 *Masae appeared in two different ProtonJon livestreams, both of which spawned animated scenes with her as a long-haired Mario. The Bowser Party one gave her a Wario cap as she played as Wario that game. **The long hair trait likely resulted from Masae having long hair herself in real life. *Similarly to Stephen, Masae has her own wiki. References Category:Real Life People Category:YouTube Channel Category:Let's Players Category:Runaway Guys Category:Female Category:MasaeAnela Category:American Category:Allies Category:Artists Category:Pikmin 3 Guest Stars Category:TheRunawayGuys Guests Category:Painters Category:Youtubers Category:Humans